Man of the Tree House
Abyo and Garu build a treehouse that doesn't allow girls, so Pucca and Ching make their own better treehouse that doesn't allow boys. Man of the Tree House is the first segment of the twentieth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired March 26, 2007. Summary Abyo is walking in the forest, thinking that someone is sneaking up on him. Two people, who were actually Pucca and Garu, run past Abyo hitting him, causing him to fly up into the air, all the way to the bottom of a tree. Suddenly, an acorn fell on him. He looked up to see Garu, who was trying to escape from Pucca. Abyo then tells him that that girls are unsupportable so they have the idea to make a tree house just for boys that doesn't allow any girls. Meanwhile, Pucca and Ching are catching dragonflies, Pucca caught a dragon, they then see that the boys are making a tree house. They then run to the ladder but Abyo says that girls are not allowed in the tree house.So Ching thought of an idea, the girls could make a better treehouse! When the tree house of the girls is finish they boys feel jealous because the girls' tree house looked like a mansion. Abyo and Garu were hungry but all they had was an old noodle box, while the girls had a refrigerator that has tons of food. Abyo then asks that who needs food when you have a dojo but the girls had a better dojo than the boys did so they decided to attempt to enter the girls' tree house. They try to do everything to enter the girls' treehouse, first, Abyo asks if he and Garu can get in but like they said to the girls, Ching says that boys are not allowed. Abyo tries to enter from the top, but Pucca used her fan to blow Abyo off, they used some bamboo stalks to enter the girls' tree house, but Pucca used a panda whistle, causing the pandas to wake, and attack the boys. Then Abyo uses a catapult, Garu then launches him at the girls' tree house, but he flies over it, causing him to go to space, after trying that, Abyo pushes a big rock to the catapult, Garu launches it, but they destroy Pucca and Ching's tree house, causing the girls to get mad. Both Pucca and Ching jump down and prepare to attack Abyo, but he runs off to the boys' tree house, causing the girls to chase him there. Abyo gets up the ladder, and Garu pulls it up, causing Pucca to land in the mud, and Ching to yell at the boys, and she demands that they share the boys' tree house with the girls. Abyo apologizes, and tells the girls that they have bad luck. Pucca gets mad, and the mud comes off of her face. Pucca then grabs a rope, and aims for the tree house's roof, she then pulls it down, Abyo explains the situation, and Pucca ties the rope to a bunch of mushrooms. The girls enter the tree house, only for Pucca to find Garu trying to escape from the window, she then lets the rope go, launching the tree house into outer space. Trivia Gallery treehouse1.JPG treehouse2.JPG treehouse3.JPG treehouse4.JPG treehouse5.JPG treehouse6.JPG treehouse7.JPG treehouse8.JPG treehouse9.JPG treehouse10.JPG treehouse11.JPG treehouse12.JPG treehouse13.JPG treehouse14.JPG treehouse15.JPG treehouselove.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Stub